


Bad Landing Strategy

by LadyRedHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Groping, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Nudity, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: The fall that Ruby experiences during her initiation ends up ripping her clothes, leaving her exposed in the woods.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Bad Landing Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I am taking commissions!  
> If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
> My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Those were the three words Ruby said as she fell through the trees, almost not noticing the sounds of rips and tears as the branches snagged her clothes.

After a bit, she finally crashed onto the ground, dazed. Her weapon landed next to her. As she tried to regain her senses, a scrap of red cloth floated down, landing on her face. She grabbed it, and went pale as she immediately recognized it.

It was a piece of her panties.

She cried out and leapt up, examining her body. She was completely nude, scraps of her clothes floating down like red snow, completely destroyed by the branches. She quickly snatched at the pieces, trying desperately to cover herself before she quickly realized it was pointless. She dropped the pieces and surveyed her surroundings. Nobody seemed to be around, thankfully, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. She needed to find Yang, though she wasn’t sure where to go.

Suddenly, a familiar cry of joy sounded out. Ruby looked up to see Yang soaring over her. Ruby, now determined and blushing slightly, grabbed Crescent Rose and started off in the direction Yang had gone.

As she ran, her breasts began bouncing, which, despite the fact that she was alone, made her blush, so she held them down. She encountered Grimm as she went, which she easily defeated, and kept going.

Then, she ran into a certain someone.

She crashed right into Cardin, knocking them both to the ground. When Ruby realized her nude body was pressing against Cardin, she leapt up and away, quickly covering herself.

“Wow.” Cardin said as he stood, looking her up and down. “I wouldn’t have expected you to be an exhibitionist, especially at a time like this.”

“N-no! I-it’s not like that!” Ruby protested, her face burning. Cardin smirked.

“Well, that’s sure what it seems like.” he said, taking a step forward, leading Ruby to take a step back, using her weapon to cover herself as much as she could. He kept stepping forward as he talked. “Unfortunately, I’ve already found someone, so we aren’t on a team.” Ruby continued backing up, cringing as his eyes kept running all over her body. She suddenly backed into something, or, as she soon found out, someone. That someone grabbed her arms, causing her to drop her weapon, and pulled them away from her, exposing her entire body to Cardin.

“NOOOOO!” she yelled. She flinched as she felt something hard press against her butt. Cardin whistled.

“Nice tits.” he said.

“Her ass is pretty good, too.” the guy behind her said, and she flinched again as she felt the hard thing press against her more. She struggled against the grip as Cardin slowly approached.

“Let’s see how it feels.” Cardin said, and put a hand on one of her breasts. Ruby cried out at the contact, and drove her knee upward between Cardin’s legs as she shot her head back into the face of the guy holding her. His grip lessened, and she broke free, grabbing her weapon before sprinting off into the trees. Her breasts bounced wildly as she ran in panic, looking behind her to see if they were following. They didn’t seem to be. That caused her to crash into someone else, though.

Weiss yelped in surprise as she was practically tackled to the ground, her face getting buried in two soft mounds. Once again, Ruby leapt up and away, preparing to run, but relaxed a little when she saw who it was.

“What are you-” Weiss started as she stood, then stopped, going wide-eyed as she took in Ruby. “Why the hell are you naked?!”

“I-I can explain!” Ruby said quickly. “You see, I fell through the trees, and they tore up my clothes and-” Suddenly Weiss ran up and shoved Ruby aside as she thrust her blade upward, slicing directly into an Ursa’s chest. It quickly collapsed, dead. Ruby saw more Ursas approaching, so, disregarding her modesty, she activated her weapon, turning it into its scythe form. She rushed forward and sliced through one of the Grimm before it could react. Weiss, meanwhile, couldn’t help but notice Ruby’s shifting breasts, which made her turn red, and momentarily distracted her, enough for an Ursa to get a direct hit to her body, knocking her down. Weiss cried out in pain as she felt stinging pain, joined by the sound of ripping fabric. She looked up to see Ruby slice its head off as it reared for another attack, and she respectfully looked away from Ruby’s ass as she got to her feet. She looked down to see that the Ursa had managed to slice through her dress, even slicing apart the bra underneath, which lay in scraps on the ground. Her face burned as she saw her breasts were out in the open, but she knew she needed to focus, so she turned her attention to the remaining Grimm.

Though they didn’t really work together, the two managed to take down all the Grimm. Once the last one fell, they stood there, breathing heavily.

“Must’ve been a pack.” Weiss said. Ruby turned to her, and gasped. It took Weiss a moment to remember that her chest was exposed, so she quickly put an arm over her chest, her face burning. “O-okay, so why are you-?” Before she could finish, Ruby’s eyes went wide, and she seemed about to attack when Weiss felt another slice to her back, all the way down. Ruby was able to attack and defeat the Grimm, just a little too late. Weiss fell to her knees as she tried to get through the stinging. Thankfully, they weren’t deep enough to draw blood, but they still stung.

“U-um...Weiss?” Ruby asked. Weiss looked to her, and followed her gaze. The last Ursa had sliced up the rest of her clothes, shredding her skirt apart and going clean through her panties. She was now also nude, same as Ruby.

“Fuck…” Weiss muttered, low enough for Ruby not to hear. She didn’t curse like that often, but this seemed an appropriate situation. Weiss quickly got up, still clutching her weapon, and covered herself as best as she could. Ruby resumed doing the same, having forgotten her own state of dress in the middle of battle. The two girls stood there in an awkward silence for a while before Ruby cleared her throat.

“So...what now?” she asked.

“We...go find the artifact, as soon as we can.” Weiss said. Ruby went wide-eyed again, and Weiss whipped around, expecting another attack.

“Does that mean we’re partners....” Ruby began asking before she faltered as Weiss showed her her ass. Weiss, realizing this, turned back around, somehow blushing even harder. She nodded. “A-alright, which way?” Ruby asked.

“No idea.” Weiss answered.

“Okay, then…” Ruby looked around, then nodded. “This way!” She began walking in a direction, and Weiss shrugged as she followed her. Once again, she respectfully looked away from Ruby’s ass.

***************************

Despite her best efforts, Weiss eventually found herself staring at the admittedly nice ass in front of her as Ruby walked, completely unaware. For a fleeting moment, Weiss wondered if Ruby would say the same about hers.

Almost as if she read her mind, Ruby tried to break the awkward silence by saying “You’ve got a nice ass.” Weiss could tell Ruby immediately regretted it, and she rolled her eyes. Though, deep down, she was kinda of weirdly glad.

For some reason, the fact that she was naked outside was...kind of exciting. That combined with Ruby’s ass was giving her a lot of feelings she didn’t understand.

“Yang!”

Weiss was shaken out her thoughts by Ruby’s voice as Ruby ran up to her wide-eyed sister, who walked alongside that one quiet girl, the one who didn’t seem to like people.

“What in the-” Yang said.

“We lost our clothes to trees and Grimm.” Ruby said quickly.

“Oh...okay?” Yang said, then a grin slowly started creeping onto her face. “Wow.” She then started laughing.

“What…” Ruby said.

“I didn’t even have to do anything this time!” Yang said. “This is gonna be great!”

“Wait, you’re not gonna help us?!” Weiss asked angrily. “This isn’t a joke!”

“Nope.” Yang said with a smirk.

“But she’s your sister!” Weiss said.

“Yeah, which is why it’s funny!” Yang explained. “Right, Blake?” Yang elbowed the girl. Blake looked at Weiss and, after a moment, gave a small smile.

“Yeah.” she answered quietly. Yang laughed again.

“Alright, good luck!” Yang said, and she and Blake ran off.

“Wait!” Ruby said, and took off after them, with Weiss close behind. They could hear Yang laughing as they went, but it eventually faded as the distance between the pairs of girls grew and grew. After a bit, it appeared that they had lost them. Sighing, they kept walking, and emerged to find Pyrrha backing away from Jaune. They both turned to the girls.

“Woah-” Jaune said before Pyrrha quickly covered his eyes.

“What-” Pyrrha started.

“Grimm tore apart our clothes.” Weiss answered, getting straight to the point. “Do you know or have any idea where the artifact is?”

“No, sorry.” Pyrrha said. The two girls sighed. “Just gotta keep going, I guess.”

“Yep.” Ruby said in a defeated tone, and they continued onward.

“Good luck!” Pyrrha said.

****************************

After a while, Ruby and Weiss emerged into a clearing. Ahead of them were pedestals with what appeared to be chess pieces sitting on top of them. Ruby and Weiss turned to each other and shrugged. Ruby walked up to one and picked up a piece. She examined it to see if there was anything special about it.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her stomach as another grabbed one of her breasts tightly.

“You’re gonna regret that.” Cardin said into her ear. Ruby began struggling, looking over her shoulder to see the other guy holding onto Weiss, and doing the same thing.

“No, stop!” Ruby said. Either she was weak, he was strong, or both, because she couldn’t get away, and she felt that the same thing wouldn’t work, and he’d be expecting it. Cardin’s hand moved from her stomach down to her crotch, where he started stroking her pussy. Ruby moaned as Cardin laughed. He squeezed her roughly as he started to wiggle a finger inside.

Then Cardin let go. Ruby whipped around to see Yang pulling Cardin away and throwing him to the ground, where she proceeded to slam her foot onto his balls, grinding into them, leaving him screaming in agony. Blake got the other guy, though she wasn’t as rough as Yang.

“You okay?” Yang said once she was satisfied.

“Y-yeah…” Ruby said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Yang said, unable to look Ruby in the eyes.

“Well, you saved me, so it’s fine.” Ruby said, then smirked. “I’m gonna get you back, though.”

“You better make it good.” Yang said, and Ruby nodded. She turned and picked her piece up off the ground as Yang went over and grabbed the matching piece. They nodded to each other, and walked back to their new teammates. They were done.

Ruby and Weiss were still blushing like crazy, though.

*************************

“Hmmm…” Glynda said as she and Ozpin stared at the screen. She looked up at him. “You know you’re seeing a 16-year-old naked, right?”

He nodded, and simply sipped his tea. Glynda sighed.


End file.
